


I Miss You

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but kara takes care of her, cat is a workaholic, cuddly wives, domestic Supercat, soft fluffy softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Cat's caught up in a story and hasn't had much time to take care of herself. Her wife, and personal superhero, comes to the rescue.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for friend Sol, because they deserve nice things and are absolutely wonderful

Kara woke to the sound of rain early that Saturday morning. The soft gray lighting and gentle pattering of drops against the window were perfect for a day spent cuddled up in bed, but as Kara rolled toward her wife’s side, she found the sheets cold and empty. Cracking her eyes open in the dim bedroom, Kara saw that she was, indeed, alone, and sighed heavily. Waking up to an empty bed had become a rather usual occurrence over the past month, and although Kara understood her wife’s absence, she missed quiet mornings with her more.

Standing up with a yawn and a long stretch, Kara glanced at the early hour blinking at her from the alarm clock and ran a hand through sleep-mussed waves. She followed the sound of low murmuring and clacking that broke the morning calm, finding her wife still awake and working at her office desk.

“Cat?” Kara whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She took in the image before her. Cat sat in a pair of Kara’s old Uni sweats with messy curls spilling from a small bun as she hunched over her keyboard, occasionally consulting a stack of notes settled beside her.

“Kara?” Cat glanced up in surprise, her eyes magnified to comical proportions as she peered through two pairs of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. “What are you still doing up so late, darling?”

“Sweetheart … it’s morning already.” Kara’s brows furrowed in concern as she took in Cat’s confusion.

“No, it can’t be …” Cat said to herself, glancing at her watch. “When did it hit seven?”

“Just a little bit ago.” Kara laughed softly, moving further into the office so she could settle on the edge of Cat’s desk. She brushed a few curls back from Cat’s face and pulled both pairs of glasses off her nose, taking in the dark, exhausted circles marring her beautiful face. “Cat, I’m worried about you,” Kara whispered, resting her forehead gently against her wife’s.

Cat let out a small dismissive snort, but Kara caught her eye. “I’m serious, Cat. This is the fourth all-nighter you’ve pulled-”

“-Fourth? Darling, that’s not so bad. Just the life of an investigative journalist.”

“Fourth  _ this week. _ ”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Kara said, cocking an eyebrow and staring hard at Cat. It was obvious that Cat hadn’t realized how far down the rabbit hole she’d fallen with this case. A small piece on National City’s local government had blown up a month back. Suddenly, CatCo and the Tribune were looking at a piece on government corruption, embezzlement, and a whole slew of crimes going all the way to the top tiers of National City’s leaders. Cat hadn’t trusted anyone else to handle the story, and more importantly, she hadn’t wanted to risk anyone else’s safety. From what Kara had been allowed to see of the research, there was bound to be retaliation, and at least Cat had her own live-in bodyguard and superhero. “This story has been running you into the ground, Cat. Just this week, I found the great Queen of All Media slumped over her desk, half asleep during work hours.”

“Don’t overexaggera-”

“Cat. You fell asleep during our lunch date yesterday. You’re exhausted.”

Cat scoffed, pulling back from Kara to reach for her laptop. “Honestly, darling, I’m fine. I’ll sleep when this story is finished. This is far more importan-” Cat cut herself off with a wide yawn, a soft squeak escaping her.

“No,” Kara replied, sharply. “Your health is more important. You’re going to eat some breakfast and, at the very least, take a nap. A break won’t hurt you, and the story will still be here in a couple hours.”

“Oh, I’m going to, am I?” Cat asked, staring at Kara with a blank expression, brows raised.

“ _ Please,  _ Cat,” Kara pleaded. She hated seeing her wife like this.

They continued to hold each other’s gazes challengingly for another moment before Cat folded. “Alright.  _ Alright. _ I only have a couple paragraphs more to finish, anyway. Then, I can finally send it off to the editors.”

A brilliant smile stretched across Kara’s face. “Okay, but I’m only giving you a half hour until breakfast is ready. If it’s not done by then, I’m forcibly removing you from this office until  _ at least  _ noon.”

“Oh, is that a threat, Supergirl?” Cat asked, a little smirk playing at the edges of her lips.

Kara’s eyes narrowed at the tease. “Definitely a promise, Mrs. Supergirl.” She moved forward, placing a kiss on Cat’s forehead.

Cat leaned into it for a moment, sighing, before pulling back and shooing the woman away. “Enough of that. Go cook and leave me to my work.”

Kara hopped off the desk, snickering, and saluted. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Oh, you little …” Cat muttered, placing a small slap on her wife’s bum as she retreated, their laughter ringing through the apartment.

* * *

 

“Cat! Breakfast is ready!” Kara called, waiting for her wife to appear down the hall, but after a full minute of silence, as she munched on the massive pile of toast she’d prepared, she accepted that her yell had fallen upon deaf ears.

“CAAAAAT!”

When she was, again, met with silence, Kara tossed her half-eaten piece of marmalade toast onto a plate and huffed as she made her way to the office.

“I warned you,” Kara said as she lifted Cat from her office chair and settled her over her shoulder.

“Kara! What?! I-”

“I said you had till breakfast, and I’ve been calling you for  _ agessss,”  _ Kara whined playfully, as she patted Cat’s butt where it was nicely located at her shoulder.

“God, you’re such a child!” Cat laughed, squirming a little to get more comfortable on her wife’s muscular shoulder. “At least, let me hit send on the email to Weissler over in editing.”

“Of course, my lady,” Kara said, leaning down so Cat could reach the trackpad without having to set her down.

“Alright, finished,” Cat replied, settling into her upside-down position over Kara’s back. At least the view was exquisite.

“You’re finally free?” Kara asked gleefully.

Cat laughed lightly. “Yes, darling. I’m finally free from my reprise as a reporter. I believe that I’ll be sticking with CEO for the time being.”

* * *

 

Cat was still settled where Kara had put her, in one of the tall chairs around the kitchen island, as she watched Kara move around, tidying up after breakfast. The way Kara’s shoulder muscles bunched and stretched under her tank-top as she washed the dishes was mesmerizing. Cat had missed this, seeing her wife and spending quiet time together. It felt like they’d barely seen each other in the past month. Cat was sure the longing she felt now, panging heavily in her chest, was the same that had filled the wistful looks Kara had been sending her recently. God, she just wanted to hold her.

She moved around the island in her socked feet, the only sound being the soft swishing of her borrowed sweats dragging the floor with each step. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, Cat buried her face in her shoulder. She placed a kiss on the bare skin, inhaling her wife’s warm scent and sighing contentedly. They swayed gently, wrapped together in their little bubble of warmth and silence, only broken by Kara’s soft humming as she moved the dishes to the drying rack.

After wiping her hands on the dishtowel, Kara turned in Cat’s arms. She pulled her closer, pressing a firm kiss to the top of Cat’s tangled hair. “I missed you in bed,” Kara whispered.

Cat squeezed her eyes tight at the words. “I’m sorry, darling. You know I was almost done with-”

“-Not just this morning, Cat.” Kara sighed, leaning back to look into her wife’s eyes. “Do you know how many mornings I’ve had to wake up without you, lately? I can barely count the number of times you slipped away early to follow some lead or the number of times you never even made it to bed because you were so caught up.” Cat winced, but Kara soothed the sting with the brush of her lips to Cat’s cheek. “I know ... I  _ know  _ the story was important. You’re probably going to win another Pulitzer for it,” Kara smiled, laughing gently at the blush spreading across Cat’s face. She looked so soft like this, pressed against Kara’s chest. “I am so incredibly proud of you, sweetheart.  _ So proud _ .” Kara said this all with such benediction, staring straight into her wife’s gorgeous eyes, before hiding her face against Cat’s shoulder, nuzzling closer. “But ... I missed you. I missed my wife.”

Cat threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair massaging her scalp as she placed delicate kisses against her ear. “I missed you too, darling. And it sounds like I have a lot of snuggling to make up for.”

Cat laughed when Kara’s head shot up with a brilliant grin spread wide across her cheeks. She didn’t waste a second gathering Cat into her arms and settling them onto the couch for a day of movies. Kara lounged back along the length of the couch, while Cat lived up to her namesake and curled into a loose ball on top of Kara.

Netflix hadn’t even fully loaded when a small rumbling sound pulled her attention away from the screen. Cat’s eyes were completely shut as she nuzzled closer to Kara’s chest, snoring. Smiling, Kara just pulled her closer and settled a throw blanket over them both, reveling in the warmth and closeness she’d been missing so terribly. She was right when she woke up that day. It was a perfect morning for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come find me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light


End file.
